How to Train Your Dragon One-Year Anniversary
How to Train Your Dragon's One Year Anniversary has three big events scheduled for Friday, March 25th, and Saturday, March 26th, 2011, to honor the film's one-year anniversary of its theatrical release. The How to Train Your Dragon Basketball Game The How to Train Your Dragon Basketball Game was played on Friday, March 25th, 2011, on NBA 2K11. It took place at the AmericanAirlines Arena in Miami, Florida at 4 PM MT. This game featured the Dragons (current NBA superstars) vs. the Vikings (NBA 2K11 development team). * Team Colors **Dragons (current NBA superstars) - red **Vikings (NBA 2K11 development team) - black Roster and Stats: Dragons * 6 - LeBron James - 48 points, 4 rebounds, 6 assists, 7 steals * 24 - Kobe Bryant - 40 points, 3 rebounds, 2 assists, 5 steals * 3 - Chris Paul - 9 points, 9 assists, 5 steals * 8 - Deron Williams - 16 points, 1 rebound, 3 assists, 5 steals * 35 - Kevin Durant - 2 points, 1 rebound * 12 - Dwight Howard - 6 points, 2 rebounds, 7 assists, 4 steals * 1 - Amare Stoudemire - 11 points, 1 rebound, 4 assists, 2 steals * 1 - Derrick Rose - 1 steal * 2 - John Wall - DNP (did not play) * 5 - Kevin Garnett - 2 points, 2 assists * 32 - Blake Griffin - 14 points, 1 rebound, 1 assist, 2 steals * 3 - Brandon Jennings - 0 points, 0 rebounds, 0 assists, 0 steals Vikings * 6 - Kyle Lai-Fatt - 19 points, 3 rebounds, 5 assists, 4 steals * 12 - Grayson Boucher - 49 points, 1 rebound, 3 assists, 8 steals * 3 - Nat Marrinson - 51 points, 6 assists, 9 steals * 9 - Rob Jones - 8 points, 1 assist, 2 steals * 10 - Erick Boenisch - 8 assists, 5 rebounds, 2 assists, 3 steals * 34 - Steve Park - 12 points, 1 rebound, 8 assists, 4 steals * 8 - David Lee - 0 points, 3 assists, 2 steals * 2 - Zach Timmerman - 3 points, 1 assist, 1 steal * 40 - Nino Samuel - 0 points, 1 steal * 11 - Johnnie Yang - 0 points, 1 assist, 1 steal * 3 - Jerson Sapida - 0 points, 0 rebounds, 0 assists, 0 steals * 10 - Mike Wang - DNP (did not play) The How to Train Your Dragon Mega Event WWE and PCWL tag teamed once again, this time to celebrate the 1-year anniversary of How to Train Your Dragon with a huge three-hour mega event on Saturday, March 26th, 2011, going from 5 PM MT until 8 PM. Theme Songs: *"Let Me Hear You Scream" by Ozzy Osbourne *"Always" by Saliva *"Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz Matches: *PCWL Champion Superman defeated Mike Metzger and Tony Hawk to retain the title *Hogarth Hughes and Hiccup defeated Jake Long and Jaren McArthur *John Cena, Santino Marella, and Vladimir Kozlov defeated Randy Orton, Big Show, and Kane **Elimination order: Cena, Santino, Big Show, Orton, Kane *Mr. Clean and Michael Jordan defeated LeBron James and Chuck Norris **(Winner Takes All Match for both the A113 and Chain Gang Championships) *Ichigo Kurosaki defeated InuYasha and Ghost Rider © (New Vegas Champion) *Kofi Kingston and Edge defeated Sheamus and The Miz The How to Train Your Dragon One-Year Anniversary Indoor Screening On Saturday, March 26, 2011, at 9 PM MT, How to Train Your Dragon was projected at the Hughes-McCoppin "Indoor" Movie Theater. Before the movie started, there was a gigantic season preview montage for every show that will be projected during the summer at the Hughes-McCoppin Outdoor Movie Theater.